


Love On Top

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers One Shot, marvel fic - Freeform, steve rogers fic, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Mikala)Based on Love On Top by Beyoncé.Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Love On Top

It was a typical Saturday morning for you in your tiny apartment. You’d woken up, taken a shower, thrown on your comfiest pair of sweatpants and a shabby tee shirt that was two sizes too big, and headed out to your kitchen to make yourself breakfast. As you passed through your little living room area, you connected your phone to your Bluetooth speakers and mindlessly chose the first playlist that you found. You paused for a moment to gaze out your window at the streets of city below. The morning sun was shining just perfectly, making the view even more lovely than normal for you. Turning away from the window, you also took the time to appreciate your apartment. The sun flooded through your living room, filling it with a pretty glow that automatically put you in a good mood. 

You had taken the time to blow-dry your hair so that it wasn’t wet from your shower, but you hadn’t felt like styling it, so you pulled it up into a messy bun as you walked towards your kitchen area. As you were pulling out all the appropriate ingredients to make your favorite breakfast, a knock on the door surprised you. 

“Steve! I wasn’t expecting company today,” you said self-consciously as you tugged your door open to find the Captain in front of you. He was also wearing a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants, but his clothes fit him much better than the ones you had on. His whole outfit screamed “Exercise!” whereas your look faintly whispered “lazy day.” He smiled politely at you, but with a hint of confusion. 

“I thought we were supposed to run together this morning?” He asked, and you giggled. 

“We’re supposed to run together on Sunday, genius. Today is Saturday,” you said, giggling. You pushed the door open a bit wider and stepped to the side. “You already came all this way though; at least come in and let me make you breakfast,” you offered. He smiled sheepishly at you before stepping into your apartment. He followed you into the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching as you continued to prepare the food. The sound of your music, still playing from the living room, filled the silence until Steve spoke again. 

“I guess I was so excited to see you for our run, my mind just skipped an entire day,” he told you, and you were glad to be facing away from him as you felt heat rising in your face. You were sure that if you looked in a mirror, your cheeks would be a very bright shade of red. It wasn’t really a secret that you liked Steve—you felt like practically everyone in the world had to know at this point, besides the man himself. You weren’t sure if he was actually into you, or if he just didn’t quite realize how some of the things he said affected you, but the two of you always seemed to be stuck in that awkward pre-relationship limbo. You often wished you were brave enough to just come out and tell him how you felt, but the fear of rejection (and of losing him as a friend, if things went badly) always held you back. 

You must have been quiet for too long, because you heard Steve rise from his chair and cross the kitchen to stand beside you, leaning his hip against the counter. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He questioned, and you panicked. He was so close to you, you almost couldn’t resist reaching out to him.

“Bring the beat in!” You sighed in relief as you heard one of your favorite songs start, Beyoncé’s Love On Top, giving you an excuse to back away from Steve. 

“This is a great song, I have to go turn it up!” You told him, a little too enthusiastically. You abandoned both the food and the soldier, rushing into the next room and cranking the volume on the song up, thankful for a reason to avoid conversation. 

“Honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here.  
Can’t you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you’re near.   
Every time you touch me, I just melt away.”

The lively beat of the song pulled you in, calming your nerves. You turned around to see Steve leaning against the frame of the doorway between your living room and kitchen, watching you. Relaxing into the song that filled the space between the two of you, you smiled at him. Standing there staring at the man before you, watching his eyes light up as he smiled back at you, somehow managed to soothe all the fears you had about him. And you had to admit, seeing Steve Rogers in your little apartment, smiling at you in the morning sunlight—that was definitely something you could get used to. 

“Now everybody asks me why I’m smiling out from ear to ear (they say love hurts).  
But I know (it’s gonna take a little work).  
Nothing’s perfect, but it’s worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.”

Part of you knew you probably looked ridiculous, in your ratty old clothes that were way too big, with messy hair and no makeup on, but you didn’t care. Steve was still there, he had seen you like that at the door and had still chosen to come inside, and he was still standing across the room smiling at you like you were the entire world, and it made you giddy. Giggling, you grabbed the television remote from the coffee table next you and pretended to use it as a microphone, mouthing the words to the song dramatically as your body moved in time with the song. 

“Baby, it’s you.  
You’re the one I love, you’re the one I need, you’re the only one I see.  
Come on, baby, it’s you.  
You’re the one that gives your all, you’re the one I can always call.  
When I need, you make everything stop.  
Finally, you put my love on top.”

Steve couldn’t contain his laughter as you jumped up on the couch, continuing your dance, and then his eyes widened as you jumped down and skipped over to him, taking his hand to pull him to the center of the room. 

“Dance with me,” you said, loud enough to be heard over the music. He shook his head, looking nervous. 

“I don’t know how to dance to this song,” he told you, and you grinned, rolling your eyes at him. 

“You don’t have to know how. Just feel it. Let the music tell you what to do, don’t think about it,” you explained. He immediately pulled you in, holding you against him. With his arms settled around your waist, and your hands resting gently on his chest, you looked up at him, startled to be so close to him so suddenly. 

“What are you doing?” You asked breathlessly. The two of you were close enough that you didn’t have to shout to be heard over the song. He looked down at you, his eyes soft. 

“I’m letting the music tell me what to do,” he whispered, and when his lips pressed against yours, everything else in the world faded away. 

\----- 

“Thank you for breakfast, Y/N,” Steve said, sitting across from you at the kitchen table. After the song had ended and the two of you embarrassedly pulled away from the kiss, and you had busied yourself in the kitchen finally making the breakfast you’d set out to make (what seemed like ages ago). You were still slightly anxious; you didn’t know what the kiss had meant for the two of you. You knew what you were hoping that it meant, but Steve had seemed pretty nervous after kissing you, so you were worried. You tried to play it confident, though, hoping to convey how you felt without actually saying it. 

“No problem, Cap… You know, I’m really glad that you seem to have absolutely no concept of time,” you responded, smiling boldly at him. He looked at you for a moment before giving you a small smirk. 

“If you’re referring to me showing up for our run on the wrong day, Y/N…” He paused, looking down at his food before his eyes flitted back up to meet yours coyly. “Well, that was no accident.”


End file.
